gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SonikkuAensland/Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul - Trailer
ESRB: This game is anticipated to be Rated Mature/PEGI 16 (Provisional), CERO: Pending, and many others. -A Black fire appears in the white screen burning the In-Verse logo, later brakes a cup with a red liquid saying later "The Judgment Day", then a lightning breaks the small piece of earth. then some words are tell by a woman: "The Howling Soul."- ???: Hmmph. I didn't come here to do childish things. I came here continuing my mission to help myself. However, by the arrival of another being announced by who I faced such a long, long time... Who is really Harbinger and why he would say that it is connected to one of us? ???: I won't lose my time with that thing, ten years have passed, and still no answers about Void's origins. This story is different to the pranks I have made in my life as a Jester. -black and white jester shoes start to walk to run to a mysterious light- -Many parts of the game are shown, for example Grim uses his scythe against mooks, Genius using his wand, etc.- "The Howling Soul, started to Resonate" Maya Akatsuki: I want to be useful to everyone that I can fully trust... *Her gameplay involves her summoning book, her disadvantage is being slow* Ballerina: I'm not an Arcana. But dancing steps say that words can't do. *Her gameplay involves dancing steps, with many combinations in battle, her disadvantage is her lack of resistance.* Genesis: I am what others have commanded to me, I don't want to be overestimated for being a Warriors. *Genesis uses a new attire and has the same attacks as the previous game.* Mondo: The battle isn't against humans, is between gods. *Mondo has a new attire, a little taller, his attacks are aesthetically different but same methods and tactics* Joker: I need Ms. Akatsuki to play with her, she has a role that makes me intrigued. *Joker fights against a boss* Magus: The flow of time changes critically, we need to find Harbinger and stop this monster and fast. *Magus and Genius appear with new attires* Genius: The possibility that Harbinger is not awakened is less than 50% but make sure you to kill the target quickly. -The first group: Astro, Fortuna, Shade and Joe, different attires, some changed in Gameplay.- Joe: I have no idea what happens here, but it is more likely that after ten years everything has changed. Fortuna: Those who have fallen into the dark vision will never return. Astro: No matter what happens in the future, what matters now is the present. Shade: People's Spirit moves us on. We will not stop now! -Another group: Cart, Kaiser, Rahibe and Jay- Cart: There's nothing more like a happy home! Kaiser: We show what we are, Arcana! Rahibe: Interesting, We are going to be the good guys again? Jay: Nobody is fair to anyone, my duty is to do justice. -Another group: Sol, Giant, Grim and Lune- Grim: The death and destruction is for everyone and anyone, no one is safe, not even an immortal being, neither us. Giant: As long as I have to protect my friends. No one will stop me. Sol: I hope everyone is well on this bloody battle. Lune: This is worse than an Eclipse, but I will wake up. -A Final Group: Torres, Solo y Rosa, Kaiserin, Cross and Dee- Torres: Destiny Sure changes fast. Solo: Me and Rosa will do anything, even if we are in the verge of death. Rosa: Exactly, we can't end like cowards! Kaiserin: I hope this will end soon... Cross: Much innocent blood will be shed for our actions. Dee: I hate people that can't change for both inside and outside. -Yellow eyes are brightening- Joker: I will finish with this. I just hope that Mother help us spiritually... -Many screens of the game are shown- ARCANA WARRIORS 2: HOWLING SOUL -A black void appears in the white screen.- ???: What is life for you? What is the truth? I do not think the truth is so covered. I think there is something cruel, that nobody likes to know said truth. Those Arcana Warriors are sure that they know the truth about Harbinger. But just they know only the small bit of cruel truth. Want to know more, Joker!? -A mysterious tarot card appears and is taken by a mysterious hand and burns- Void: In my opinion the game will be very tough on everyone. Aren't we chess pieces? Or do you think that they are the same harbingers of destruction? See that for yourself. COMING SUMMER 2017. Category:Blog posts